A Life of Love
by crazy4svu
Summary: Olivia finds a lifetime of happiness...OliviaPorter
1. Chapter 1: I Will Always Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used as they are property of Dick Wolf.**

this is my first fic...please comment...good or bad

Olivia sat in the interogation room, across from Micheal Taylor, the stepbrother of Leslie Burrows. Elliot stood behind Micheal, leaning against the wall, clearly illustrating an image of boredom, and annoyance. Micheal sat across from Olivia, his eyes still red and puffy from recently finding out about his stepsister's death. Olivia leaned in toward Micheal in an attempt to calm his emotions, before asking him about Leslie.

"You and Leslie were close?" she asked softly.

"Not best friends close, but we were okay with each other I guess," Micheal answered, rubbbing his eyes and cheeks.

"Did Leslie ever mention having problems with anyone at school? Maybe one of her friends, or a boyfriend?"

"Not that she talked to me about. She probably wouldn't have told me even if she was having a problem with someone?"

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I mean. She wasn't my biological sister. Up until a year ago, the girl was a complete stranger to me," Micheal answered, looking down at the table. Elliot stood up from his leaning position on the wall and walked slowly over to the table.

"Did she tell you _anything_?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sure. Not her life story, but some things," Michael answered, beginning to get nervous with Elliot's presence next to him.

"You expect us to believe that you two lived in the same house and she never came to you with a problem she was having in school?" Elliot continued, his tone rising to irritation.

"Sometimes," Micheal answered, as confusion overpowered his nervousness.

"It's a yes or no question! Did she mention having a problem with someone in school or not!" Elliot asked again loudly. Olivia raised her eyebrow noticing Michael's confusion and nervousness.

"Elliot," she said with force, looking at him, indicating to him to back off. Elliot glanced at Olivia, then back to Micheal. After a short pause, Elliot slapped the surface of the table hard, startling both Michael and Olivia.

"Yes or no-Did she tell you!" he shouted.

"Detective! Outside now please!" she ordered standing up from her seat. Micheal looked at her, his eyes beginning to water as Elliot walked around the table and out the door into the hallway. Olivia smiled softly at Micheal before following Elliot out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said loudly, as Elliot turned making his way down the hallway.

"When someone can't answer a simple yes or no question, flags go up," Elliot answered turning the corner.

"He just found out about his sister's death, of course he's going to be flustered, Elliot. You just verbally harrassed the brother of a murder victim!" Olivia told him forcefully as they walked through the doorway of the squad room.

"You have a problem with it, get a new partner," he yelled, catching the attention of the entire squad room including, John and Fin who got up from their desks to try and calm the clash between their collegues.

"Maybe I should, because it's getting harder and harder to defend the partner I have now!" Olivia shouted over John's shoulder.

"Then stop defending me!" Elliot shouted over Fin, who had stepped in front of Elliot in case Elliot lost control.

"Look, Elliot. I'm sorry about whats happening with you and Kathy but whatever happens at home, hang it up at the door or something because when you pull shit you just pulled and verbally attack the brother of a murder victim, you open the door to more trouble," Olivia said, lowering her tone, but before Elliot could respond Cragen stormed out of his office and over to his four detectives.

"Hey! Hey! Cut it out both of you!" he shouted, looking at both Elliot and Olivia. "Now in case you two forgot I have the mother of a murder victim in my office trying to figure out why her daughter was killed, and I haveto leave her to come take care of this?" Cragen said. He looked at Elliot who seemed to not have a care in the world about the exchange he and his partner just had, and then at Olivia who clenched her jaw before calmly walking out of the squad room and away from thesituation. She walked down the hall and opened the door to the interogation room to find Michael in the same position as when she left. She closed the door behind her and began to walk slowly toward the table, in an attempt to ease Micheal's possible tensions.

"Micheal, I want to apologize to you for my partner's behanvior. He was out of line and shouldn't have talked to you the way he did," she said her tone and voice, comforting and relieving.

"It's okay," Micheal said shrugging his shoulders. Olivia examined Micheal's appearance. His medium length hair was messy from him running his hands through it repeatedly. His eyes and cheeks still puffy and red.

"You've had a pretty rough day. Why don't I take you to see your dad and stepmom, and I'll come by tomorrow after you get some rest," Olivia offered. The teenager nodded getting up from his chair and walking through the doorway. Olivia followed him out into the hallway to find John leaning against the wall, near the two way mirror. "Uh, Micheal, this is Detective Munch. He's going to take you to your parents, okay," Olivia said motioning to Jonh. Olivia mouthed a silent "thank you" to John who in return smiled before leading the boy down the hall and out of sight.

Later that night, Olivia sat in her kitchen, sipping a glass of wine. She twirled her diamond engagement ring on her finger, watching the sparkles reflect on the almost empty wine glass. She rinsed out the glass and dried her hands. She walked slowly back into her living room when she heard a knock at her apartment door. She walked over, opening it, to reveal her fiance, Dean Porter, who was still in his work clothes from the day.

"Hey beautiful," he said stepping into the apartment, kissing Olivia lightly. She smiled soflty as she took his hand in hers and led him over to the sofa.

"Dean, I uh…I need to tell you something," she said, concern and worry in her voice. Dean looked at her, confused as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked rubbing her thigh.

Olivia felt her eyes begin to water as she placed her hand over his. "Dean. You don't want to marry me," she said softly, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked up at Dean, still confused but now stunned.

"I don't?" he asked confused as to why Olivia was telling him this.

"No, you don't. Dean, you and I both know that I am practically married to my job….and my partnership," she said, looking down at her lap.

"Elliot," Dean whispered.

"Dean, Elliot's going through a rough time right now. He and Kathy just had a baby, and he's not sure whether to move back in with his family or not and as his partner, its important for me to make sure that his personal situation isn't affecting his performance at work," she told him as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at Dean who sat in silence, looking at the floor unsure of how to repsond to what was happening. "Dean look at me," she said softly taking his hand in hers. "Dean, you're going to marry someone who works normal hours during the day, who doesn't carry a gun on her hip and use violence to fight for justice," she continued, her eyes completely wet from tears, her voice beginning to shake. "Dean, you're going to find someone who loves you as much as I do, and who sees someone who is the most wonderful man I have ever met."

"Olivia I don't know what I shoud say," he said, confused and hurt.

"You don't have to say anything. Dean, I am so sorry," she said, as he got up from the couch and headed toward the front door. She followed him, opening the door, niether of them saying a word. Dean turned to Olivia, tears in her eyes and continuing to fall down her cheeks.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I will always love you," he whispered before turning and walking down the stairs. Olivia closed the door and leaned against the other side, tears continuing to roll down her cheeks as she slid the engagement ring off of her finger and squeezed in the palm of her hand. She walked down the hall and into the bathroon, leaned over the sink and splashed her face with water. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch. She pulled the blanket down off the back and covered herself. She sat in silence for twenty minutes before a knock at her apartment door. He slowly got up and walked over to the door, slowly opening it to reveal her captain standing on the other side. Olivia, startled by her captain's presence, smiled lightly, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Captain, uh come in," she said opening the door wider allowing Cragen to step into the apartment.

"You know I don't usually make house calls but with todays events, I thought I'd stop byand make sure everything's okay," he said as Olivia closed the door and walked around him, trying to think of ways to hide her puffy eyes. She looked down at the floor.

"Everything's fine," she answered quickly walking into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?" she called from the kitchen. Cragen walked into thekitchen, to find Olivia blowing her nose in a napkin.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Olivia turned around, realizing that she had to tell him about Dean, and what happened.

"Dean came by, about twenty minutes ago, and I called off the engagement," she confessed pulling herself up onto the counter, sitting on the surface.

"You what?" Cragen asked, surprised.

"Captain, you know that my performance at work depends on my relationship with my partner, and with Elliot trying to deal with whats going on at home, I need to make sure that his performace doesn't suffer."

"Yeah but how is breaking up with the only person who made you as happy as I've seen you, going to help at work?" Cragen asked confused and stunned.

"I spend pretty much all of my time at work. I don't think its fair to Dean to be married to someone who needs to help another man deal with his life," she answered.

"Liv. You and I both know that helping Elliot figure out his life is not your responsibility," he said before walking closer to Olivia. "Don't throw away the best thing that's happened to you, because Elliot can't leave whats happening with his personal life at home," he said rubbing her arm before turning and walking through the apartment. Olivia heard the front door click open and then close. She sat on the counter thinking about the days events. She slowly hopped off the counter, walked into the bedroom and laid in bed, burrying herself in the blankets and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Look at Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used as they are property of Dick Wolf.**

this is my first fic...please comment...good or bad

Elliot walked into the squad room, to find John and Fin talking by the coffee station and Olivia seated at her desk. He walked around to the front of his desk and sat down. He glacned up at her, but for the first time in nine years, she didn't glance back. The phone on her desk broke the silence, and she dropped her pen and file, grabbing the reciever off of its station.

"Detective Benson, Special Victims. Yeah hi. Does it match anyone in the system? Yeah, give me twenty minutes, I'll be there," she said into the receiver before putting it down and getting up from her chair. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the seat and grabbed the file off the desk. Before she walked out of the squad room, she walked over to John and Fin, who looked up from their own paperwork. Cragen opened the door of his office, to a rather quiet squad room.

"Detective Stabler, can I see you in my office please," Cragen called. Elliot stood from his desk and walked toward Cragen's office. Olivia looked up from her conversation with John and Fin to watch Elliot disappear into the captain's office.

"I'm getting ready to head down to the ME and then over to the Taylors to talk to Micheal and the parents more. John do you wanna join me?" she asked.

"When Elliot gets done with Cragen, we'll head over to Leslie's school and see if anyone can tell us anything," Fin said standing up heading over to the coffee station.

"Sounds good," Olivia said as she waited for John who had answered the ringing phne on his desk.

Cragen closed the door of his office and turned to stand behind his desk. He looked at Elliot who seemed to be more controlled and normal than yesterday. "Elliot. I went to see your partner yesterday, and I learned of some very interesting information. "

"Regarding what?" Elliot asked confused.

"Elliot turn around and look at her," Cragen told him Elliot obeyed and looked out the captain's window, and through the blinds, he could see Olivia leaning against John's desk, talking to Fin, while John leaned back in his chair, the phone to his ear. "Elliot, last night, Olivia called off her engagement to Dean."

"Why would she do that?" Elliot asked turning around quickly to face Cragen.

"Because she feels that it would be unfair to Dean to be married to someone who is practically married to her job and her partnership. With everything that you are going through, she wants to make sure that you are in check at work, and your performance doesn't suffer," Cragen told him.

Elliot processed what Cragen just told him, as he picked up the ringing phone on his desk. Elliot watched Cragen's expression change to one of worry and sadness. "I'll tell her. Thanks," Cragen said softly into the phone.

"Everything alright, Cap?" Elliot asked as Cragen placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Uh no. Your partner's ex fiance was in a car accident. He's at St. Francis Hospital," Cragen said walking around his desk and out into the squad room. Elliot watched as Cragen pulled Olivia to the side and told her about Dean. She looked down to the floor before turning and hurring out of the squad room.

Thirty minutes later, Olivia sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for word from the doctor of Dean's condition. She sat in the chair, her elbows on her knees as she looked down at the floor, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. John walked through the doors of the room and over to Olivia.

"Here, I brought you some coffee," John said holding out a cup. Olivia took it, before wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said. John took a seat next to her, trying to find some way to comfort her. He rubbed her shoulder as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. A few minutes later, a doctor walked through the doors of waiting room.

"Dean Porter," the doctor called. Olivia looked up, and stood as the doctor walked toward her.

"How is he?" Olivia asked, concern and worry in her voice.

"He's lucky. He sustained multiple injuries but none that were life threatening. He suffered a concussion, a couple of broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. He's pretty scratched and bruised but he'll made a full recovery," the doctor told her.

Olivia closed her eyes and smiled, as relief came over her. "The concussion, how bad is it?"

"He's just waking up now. He'll have some sensitivity to light and sound for a little, with some head pain, but his memory and everything is still there," the doctor said smiling. "You can see him whenever you'd like. He's in room 512."

"Thank you doctor," Olivia said as the doctor turned, leaving the waiting room. Olivia turned to John, who stood up and walked toward her.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"No that's okay. You should head back, I catch a cab home, plus, I don't know how long I'll be," she told him, wiping the last of the tears from under her eyes. "Thanks for coming, John. I really appreciate it," she said, rubbing the side of his arm. "Go ahead." John smiled before walking out of the waiting room.

Olivia quietly opened the door of Dean's hospital room. She walked slowly around the curtain to see Dean, laying upright in the hospital bed, gauze taped over a wound on the side of his forehead, and his left arm laid in a sling. He was awake, and smiled as he saw Olivia turn the corner of the curtain.

"Hey," she said softly, walking toward the bed slowly. "How are you feeling?" she asked, unsure of how to approach the situation. She and Dean were not a couple anymore, and she didn't want to act as though she thought last night never had happened.

"Like I just got hit by a bus," he said, his voice a little shaky, but otherwise normal. "I'm glad you came down."

"Of course I'd be down," she said with a smile. "You're really lucky Dean. From what I heard it was a pretty nasty accident." Suddenly Olivia heard a rustle of the curtain behind her, and saw Elliot peer around the curtain. Olivia turned toward him, surprised to see him, especially in Dean's hospital room. "Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he said plainly, glancing at Dean, then back to Olivia.

"Can't it wait Elliot, or can we at least go somewhere else?" she asked beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with both Elliot and Dean in the same room, when the ultimate reason for Dean and Olivia's break up was Elliot.

"No, I want to tell you now, in front of him. Olivia, I don't want to be the reason that you and Dean don't spend the rest of your lives together. I want to apologize to both of you for not having the presence of mind to realize how juvenile and horrible I have been acting lately. Liv, you shouldn't have to feel like it is your responsibility to make sure I am okay. Please don't ruin your lives on my account, because knowing that I was the reason for your unhappiness would kill me," Elliot said passing glances to both Dean and Olivia.

"Elliot," Olivia began before she was interupted by Elliot.

"I should let you guys go. Liv, I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly before turning and walking out of the hospital room. Olivia, still surprised about what just happened, glanced at Dean who smiled at her softly.

"I'll be right back okay," she said, rubbing his thigh before hurrying out of the room. She turned out of the doorway to find Elliot already halfway down the hall. "Elliot! Elliot!" she called as she jogged down the hallway. Elliot turned around as she came closer, finally stopping in front of him. "Thank you-for what you said."

"Olivia. You deserve to marry this man and be happy. Please don't ruin a lifetime of happiness because I've been a jerk for the past few weeks," he said softly. "If anyone deserves to be happy and in love its you," he added bringing his hand to her cheek, scratching her neck underneath her ear. Olivia smiled as she leaned in to hug him. She felt his arms wrap around her back as her chin rested on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. Olivia grinned as the parted and looked up at her partner. "Go ahead back to Dean. I'll see you tomorrow," Elliot said nodding down the hall.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Elliot nodded and the two turned their backs to each other and headed in opposite directions.


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate Doctors

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used as they are property of Dick Wolf.**

this is my first fic...please comment...good or bad

Elliot opened the door to the interogation room, Olivia on his heels. Micheal Taylor's father sat behind the table in the center of the room. Olivia laid the folder in front of her before sitting in one of the chairs across from James Taylor. Elliot sat next to Olivia, and eyed down James.

"What is all this about?," he asked calmly.

"The DNA sample you so generously offered to us, matched DNA found on Leslie's body. How do you explain that," Olivia asked.

"I've been getting over a cold recently. I've been coughing and everything. Some of my DNA must have got on her then," he answered.

"Well see, the only problem with that is, DNA was extracted from your step daughter's clothes or anything like that," Elliot said folding his arms, and leaning back in the chair. "The medical examiner found your semen in Leslie."

"That's impossible," James said, stunned.

"Here's what we think," Elliot began as Olivia slid the folder toward him acorss the table's surface. "Your son told us today that you and her had an argument the night before she died, and she left for school before you and your wife were even awake. You wanted to talk to her, so you went to her school, pulled her out of class. Things got out of hand, before you know it she's dead."

"No!" James explained. Suddenly the room to the interogation room opened and Cragen poked his head through the doorway.

"Detectives, a minute of your time please," Cragen ordered. Elliot and Olivia obeyed, standing up and walking out of the room. The door closed behind them as they stepped in front of the two way mirror, to join John, Fin and Cragen.

"We got a problem," Cragen told Elliot and Olivia. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other confused.

"What?" Elliot asked looking at his collegues.

"He didn't do it," Fin stated plainly.

"What are you talking about, the DNA matched," Olivia sad.

"About ten seconds after you left to interogate James, Warner faxed us a report of the DNA sample matching another person-his twin brother, Damion," Fin reported handing Olivia the fax. Olivia read over the information.

"It still could have been James, I mean, he had access to the victim and witnesses saw him at Leslie's school," Elliot stated.

"We checked with Damion's credit card action. According to the reports, he booked a flight to New York three days ago, and no one has reported him on any flights back to Chicago," John answered.

"Do we know of any possible motive Damion could have for murdering Leslie?" Cragen asked.

"Let's go find out," Elliot said turning around opening the door to the interogation room. Olivia followed him in, but instead of sitting in the chair, she leaned against the edge of the table, as Elliot took a seat across from James.

"James, witnesses saw you at Leslie's school. What happened?" Olivia asked. James leaned back in his chair, and looked at the floor.

"The night before she died, we were arguing about college and everything. She wanted to go to Notre Dame, but her mother and I can't afford an IV league school. She got mad, and went up to her room and I guess to bed," James confessed. "I stopped at her school on my lunch break at work, and we promised that we would talk when I got home from work," he added, his eyes beginning to water.

"James. Tell us about your brother Damion. Has he ever met Leslie?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, um. After Leslie's father died when she was ten, her mom met him at a dinner party she was at one night. They started seeing each other, but apparently Leslie didn't feel comfortable with her mom dating again so soon after her father's death, so Karen broke up with him," James answered.

"How did Damion react the the break-up?" Elliot asked.

"Uh…he was really upset. He hasn't done real well with relationships in his life, so when Karen dumped him, he kept complaining about how Leslie was the reason for his unhappiness."

"How did you and Karen meet?" Elliot asked.

"I moved to New York, my company transferred me too the office in Manhatten. Karen was one of ym clients. We hit it off from there."

"James, did you know your brother was in town this weekend?" Olivia asked. James shook his head back and forth.

Elliot and Olivia hurried through the squad room after letting James go home to his family. Olivia sat behind her desk and clicked her computer monitor on, as picked up his ringing desk phone. John and Fin along with their captain stood around Elliot and Olivia's desks. Olivia typed Damion Taylor into her computer and seconds laters, his picture and criminal report appeared on the screen.

"Here he is, right in the system. Damion Lewis Taylor last arrested in '95 for assault in Chicago, IL," Olivia read off the screen to her captain.

"Got him!" Elliot explained hanging up the receiver. "Damion checked into the Lydia Motel three days ago, hasn't checked out yet," he continued grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. He, Olivia, Fin and John raced out of the squad room.

Later that night, Elliot and Olivia walked back into the squadroom, after getting a confession out of Damion Taylor. Olivia glanced at her watch-5:21. "You need a lift home?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, no thanks, I have something I need to take care of," she said taking taking her cell phone out of her coat pocket and flipping over the cover. "You going home?" she asked as they walked out into the hallway towards the elevators.

"Yeah, Kathy and I are going to have a little meeting with the kids to see their opinions about our situation. Just to see what they think," Elliot answered. They stepped into the elevator, joining the two other detectives already in the elevator.

"Well, good luck with your meeting. I hope everything works out," she told him as they stepped out into the evening air. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she turned and started to walk down the street, and Elliot crossed the road toward the parking garage. Olivia dialed Dean's apartment number on her cell phone, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello," Dean answered on the other line.

"Hey, it's me," Olivia said. It had been three days since Dean's accident, and with the Burrows case, Olivia and Dean hadn't connected. "Are you busy?"

"No, I'm just sitting around."

"Do you mind if I stopby for a minute? I won't be long, I promise."

"No problem," he answered. Olivia noticed an awkwardness in his voice. She wondered if it was out of line for her to go over to his apartment, now that they were no longer seeing each other. She shrugged off her thought, and regained concentration on the phone conversation.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon," she said.

"Alright. Bye." Olivia put her phone back in her coat pocket as she continued down the street. Twenty minutes later, she reached the top of the stairs to Dean's apartment building and made her way to his door. She paused for a moment before knocking lightly on the door. Moments later, the door opened and Dean stood in the doorway. His arm laid in the sling, scratches and bruises still on his arms and the wound on his head was covered by a bandaid.

"Hi," she said with a light smile.

"Come on in," he said opening the door wider allowing Olivia to enter. She turned around to face him as he closed his apartment door. "I'll only be a minute, I swear."

"Okay," Dean answered, confused. He walked past Olivia, making his way to the couch, where he sat down slowly, as his broken ribs were still very sore. "What did you need to tell me?" he asked, finally comfortable on the couch. Olivia slowly walked over to the couch, standing across from him on the opposite side of the coffeetable.

"Actually it's more of a story," she said hesitantly. Dean looked at her, puzzled, but nodded for her to continue. "So, a couple of months ago, I got really sick, and my fiance came over to my apartment after work with a fleece blanket that he had bought just for me, in hopes that laying in bed with the blanket over me, would make me feel better. It was yellow, my favorite color, and on the corner in black emboidery it said 'with all my heart and all my soul, I love you.'"

"And did it?" Dean asked plainly.

"I woke up the next morning, without a fever, and without sneezing," she answered with a smile. She walked over to the chair, and sat on the edge of the seat. "So, a couple of nights later, he came over, and we fell asleep under the blanket together. I told myself that if there was a moment when we weren't laying together, I would wrap myself in the blanket and it would be as though he is with me." Dean looked at her, her eyes beginning to water as she glanced down at the floor. "So, last night, I laid in bed, with the blanket over my body, but I didn't feel ease and comfort like I thought I would. I felt alone, and cold, and sad because I made the biggest mistake of my life by letting you go," Olivia finished, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Dean reached forward, his hand caressing her cheek, wiping her tear with his thumb.

"You didn't let me go Olivia, because if you had, I wouldn't still be in love with you as much as I am,"Dean whispered, slowly getting up from the couch and kneeling on the floor in front of Olivia. His hand on her cheek traveled to her jaw as he leaned in, kissing her lightly. She adjusted her lips to his as she brought her hand to the back of his neck.

Seven months had passed since Dean's accident and Olivia Benson had now become Olivia Porter. The wedding was small, Dean's family and friends along with John, Fin, Cragen, George, Melinda, and Elliot. Casey served as Olivia's only bridesmaid, and a week after the wedding, Olivia and Porter moved into a house in Lower Manhatten together.

Olivia walked into the squad room, two cups of coffee in hand, her bang beginning to slide down her shoulder. She set the coffee's odwn on her desk as she removed her jacket, and hung it on the back of her chair. Elliot had not arrived yet, but John and Fin were standing by the coffee station, talking about they events of the case they recently closed.

Olivia walked over to her collegues, greeting them before grabbing a sugar from the basket. She chatted with her coworkers for a few minutes before walking back over to her desk and beginning to work on the reports from their recently closed case. Elliot eventually walked through the doors of the squad room and over to his desk.

"Nice of you to join us," she said with a smile, handing him a cup of coffee that she had picked up on the way to work.

"Yeah well, that's what happens with four kids home on spring break, and a toddler," he answered clicking on his computer screen. Olivia smiled as she and Elliot finished up their paperwork from the past case. The morning in the special victims unit was rather uneventful, until a John came in from outside the squad holding a report.

"This just in, body found in an alley near Houston and 32nd Street, CSU on scene, Medical examiner in route," he announced handing the paper to Elliot.

"Got it," he said, standing up quickly taking a last sip of his cup of water and taking his jacket off of the back of his desk chair. Olivia followed Elliot's actions howver when she stood up, a wave of dizziness overcame her as she leaned her left arm on the back of her chair to prevent from falling over.

"You okay?" Elliot asked, as he walked around the desks.

"Yeah," Olivia answered, as the dizziness subsided. "I'm good, you ready?" Elliot and Olivia walked out of the squad room. AS they drove to the crime scene, Elliot looked over at Olviia who was looking out the window, her hands in her lap.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, my stomach's just been bothering me lately," she answered. "Dean was sick last week, I think he spread his germs to me," she added with a small laugh. Ten minutes later, Elliot pulled up to the scene and parked among the many crime vehicles, and with Olivia got out of the car. They bent under the crime scene tape wrapped around the area to be greeted by Mike O'Halleron.

"Detectives," he greeted, as Elliot and Olivia walked up to him. "Body was found at eleven this morning by Mrs. Thomas, lives in this building," he began, motioning to the apartment building on the left. "I.D. in the victim's pocket says Daniel Lieber, lives a couple blocks away."

"M.E. here yet?" Elliot asked. O'Halleron nodded pointing to Melinda who was bent over the body, deep in the alley. "And Mrs. Thomas?" O'Halleron pointed to an older woman standing near a police car, talking to an officer, still in her pajamas and pink bath robe. "Tell her to hang tight while we talk to Warner," Elliot said as he and Olivia madehis way toward the alley.

"Guy did a real number on him," Warner said standing up as the detectives walked over. "Ligature strangulation around the neck, and binnd marks on his wrists and ankles. Body shows signs of recent physical abuse, plus, there's these small stab marks all over the body," she reported, pointing to the small wounds, covering the man's chest and arms.

"Do we know what he was stabbed with?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing has been found in the area, but I may be able to narrow it down during autopsy."

"Raped?" Elliot asked. Melindo shook her head. "Okay well there's got to be some reason why we were called down here. If this was just a straight murder homicide should be called before us."

"Whoever did this cut it off and took the reason with him," Melinda answered. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, both with looks of repulsion and disgust on their faces.

"Two hours later, Elliot and Olivia walked back into the squad room, to find John, Fin, and Cragen standing in between the desks.

"There's a small issue you two should know about," Cragen said as Elliot and Olivia walked further into the room.

"Okay," Elliot said walking over to his desk hanging his jacket on the back of his chair.

"Your vic, Daniel Lieber, he's an Assistant District Attorney with Brooklyn. The papers are going to have a field day with this. One police plaza wants this taken care of as disretely as possible," Cragen said.

"How in the hell has it reached the courthouse already, he was killed less than twelve hours ago," Olivia asked sitting in her chair opening a bottle of water on her desk and taking a sip to try and ease her uneasy stomach.

"Media, I'm sure. If Lieber lived in an apartment building, any reporter can get information from a neighbor or whoever," Cragen answered.

"Okay, so, lets go over what we have. We'll call up Warner, see if she found anything during autopsy and go take a ride over to CSU, see if they found anything on the scene," Olivia suggested. Elliot stood up and walked over to the electronic board.

"Victims name is Daniel Lieber, 37, lives alone, and according to his neighbors, he was friendly never raised any flags that he was in trouble," Elliot said.

"Warner says T.O.D. was between midnight and one this morning. C.O.D. was ligature strangulation, and he also had multiple wounds from a small object, some healed some new," Olivia added.

"Also, restrain marks on the wrists and ankles," Elliot interjected. Cragen nodded as his detectives finished their reports.

"John, run the M.O. through VICAP, then, call Brooklyn DA's office and request the files of all Lieber's cases for the past five years. Find anyone with means, motive and opportunity to kill him," he ordered as John and Fin rushed to their desks. "Elliot, Olivia, head over to Warner. Find out if our guy left any DNA, fibers, and find out how long he was tortured."

Olivia walked through the front door of the house at 11:42 later that night. "Liv!" Dean called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me!" she called back throwing her jacket on the back of the couch and walking into the kitchen. Dean closed the dishwasher as she walked in.

"Hey sweetie," he said kissing her lightly.

"Sorry I'm so late," she said softly as they parted.

"The Lieber case?" Dean asked as Olivia grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of water. "It's all over the news."

"Yeah I know," Olivia said taking a sip of water and leaning against Dean's chest allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "I brought some files home I have to look over before I go to bed." Dean kissed the side of her head, holding her tighter.

"How'ya feeling? Any better?"

"Pretty much the same. My stomach is just driving me crazy and I still feel dizzy and stuff so," she answered. "I'm going to head upstairs and change," she said kissing him again before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs. Ten minutes later, Dean walked into the bedroom to find Olivia sitting against the headbord, files and manilla folders around her. He laid in the bed pulling the covers over him. She rubbed his shoulder as he drifted to sleep. About an hour later Olivia stacked the files on the side of the bed, and slid under the covers. She wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: OLIVIA PORTER

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used as they are property of Dick Wolf.**

this is my first fic...please comment...good or bad

One of the men that Lieber had convicted for robbery and assault had hired a hit man to murder Lieber. Although the case was closed, Olivia's sickness was not. Her condition hadn't changed, she was continuing to feel sick in her stomach and dizzy at times. Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks finishing up the reports from the Lieber case. Elliot watched as Olivia took another drink from her Aquafina waterbottle, something that had become that of a habit since her sickness began.

"Liv, you should relly go and see a doctor, you're not getting any better," he suggested.

"Yeah, I know. I just hate doctors," she said with a smile. Olivia walked through the front door of the house later that night around five o'clock. She walked upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans before walking into the bathroom and pulling the pregnancy test out of its box. She took a deep breath before closing the bathroom door and flipping over the box of the test.

Three days later, Olivia walked into the squad room around noon. Elliot was seated at his desk, but John and Fin were no where to be seen. Olivia assumed they had got out on a call. "I have to tell you something," she said quickly putting her coat on her chair. "Just give me a minute," she said walking over toward Cragen's office. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Cragen called from inside the office. Olivia poked her head in the door to find Cragen working on some paperwork behind his desk.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm here," she said.

"Doctor's appointment go okay?"

"Yeah, piece of cake," she said with a smile before closing the door and walking back into the squad room. Elliot turned around in his chair to face Olivia.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Olivia nodded to the doorway indicating for his to follow her out into the hall. "What's this all about," Elliot asked.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone-not even Cragen," Olviia said pointing her finger at Elliot.

"Promise," Elliot agreed, confused wondering what his partner was talking about.

"You know how I've been feeling sick and everthing. I went to the doctor this morning and he confirmed the pregnancy test I took two days ago," Olivia confessed, smiling softly at Elliot.

"You're pregnant?" Elliot asked, stunned and surprised.

"Shhh, Elliot. Yes," Olivia said laughing.

"Oh my God, Liv, congratualtions," Elliot exclaimed, pulling Olivia into a hug.

"Thanks," Olivia said smiling. "But, remember, not a word to anyone, not even Cragen," she warned him after they parted.

"You know you will have to tell him sometime," Elliot said with a smile.

"Duh, thanks. I just want to wait a little bit. I know if I tell Cragen now, he'll put me on desk duty for the next nine months."

"Okay, I promise not a word," he agreed.

"Thank you," she said walking back into the squad room. Elliot and Olivia managed to get through the day without letting their secret out. The unit picked up another rape case, but even so, Olivia was able to get home at a reasonable time. She walked into the master bedroom and changed into a pair of athletic pants and zip up sweatshirt. She walked back downstairs and put a pot of water on the stove, and took a can of tomatoes out of the pantry. Ten minutes later Dean walked through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," Olivia said looking up from the sauce she was stirring. Dean kissed her cheek lightly before taking two plates out of the cabinet and setting them on the counter.

"So, I was thinking of ways of how we could tell my parents about the baby," Dean said.

"And," Olivia said as she turned the burner to the stove off and poured the noddles into a strainer in the sink.

"I was thinking and couldn't think of anything other than to just tell them," Dean said with a laugh. Olivia laughed as she stirred the sauce and noodles into a serving bowl.

"Why don't we have them over one night and tell them that way," Olivia suggested, carrying the bowl of pasta and serving spoon into the dining room.

Olivia walked down the hall and into the bathroom, four months later. Dean stood over the sink brushing his teeth, and turned as Olivia walked toward him. Her black button down collared shirt hid her slight baby bump, which was left untucked underneath the back suit coat, was paired with jeans.

"Can you tell I'm pregnant in this?" she asked turning to her side to show him a profile image.

"Olivia. You have to tell Cragen that you're pregnant," he said spitting into the sink and putting the toothbrush back in the holder. "I know you hate desk duty, but I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby if you're out on the street," he added walking toward her. He put his hand on her hip, rubbing it slightly.

"I know. I'll tell everyone today. I promise," she siad kissing him lightly. Forty minutes later Olivia walked into the squad room, John and Fin standing around Elliot's desk talking.

"Morning Liv," John greeted as Olivia walked to her desk and put her bag on the seat of her chair.

"Morning guys. Uh, is Cragen is his office," she asked as she clicked on her computer monitor.

"Is he ever not," John replied quickly with a smile. Olivia laughed slightly before grabbing a small white envelope out of the front pocket of her bag and walking toward Cragen's office. She knocked lightly on the door, and upon hearing a response entered the office, closing the door behind her.

"Olivia. What's up?" Cragen asked from behind his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but you need to see this first," she said handing her captain the small white envelope. He took it confused and opened the seal. He pulled out a small card, and flipped it over revealing a sonogram picture. He scanned the photo and read up in the corner of the picture-OLIVIA PORTER.

"You're kidding," he said stunned, looking up at Olivia. Olivia shook her head as Cragen began to smile.

"Three months tomorrow," she replied. "I know I should have told you earlier, but my doctor told me it was okay for me to be out on the street up until four months so," she added. Cragen got up from behind his desk.

"You know I have to put you on desk duty," he said walking around his desk and over to Olivia.

"I know," she answered smiling.

"Congratulations Liv," he said hugging Olivia. Later that day, Olivia told John and Fin, and had called Melinda, George and of course Casey. The reaction of her collegues and friends were that of congratulations and excitement.

As Olivia opened the door to the house, she heard the phone from the kitchen begin to ring. She quickly closed the door behind her and hurried into the kitchen.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Olivia, sweetie, its Caroline," Dean's mother said on the other line.

"Hi how are you?"

"Good, how are things?"

"Great. I actually told my boss and collegues about my pregnancy today, so I feel like I've hugging and smiling for the past five hours," Olivia said laughing.

"Not something you usually do at work, huh," Caroline said.

"Exactly."

"Olivia, James and I were talking last night, and we were thinking about coming up for a few days to see you guys. It'll be what eleven months since we've seen you two?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah absolutely. Uh, Dean and I just finished the guest room, you two are more than welcome to stay with us," Olivia said. Olivia walked out of the kitchen, the phone to her ear, and into the living room to meet Dean walking through the front door. He smiled hanging his jacket in the coat closet next to the front door. "Uh, Caroline Dean just walked in. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure. Thanks Olivia. And I'll call you when we can figure out a date."

"Yeah, let me know, and I'll talk to my captain about taking a few days off. There's only so much paperwork he can give me to do," Olivia said with a laugh. Caroline reciprocated with a chuckle. "Ok, Caroline, here's Dean," Olivia said.

"Great. Thanks Olivia. Bye." Olivia passes the phone to Dean before walking back into the kitchen and grabbing leftover chinese food out of the fridge. She sat on one of the stools near the counter and listened as Dean talked to his mother on the phone. After Olivia finished the lo mein, she threw the empty container in the garbage.

"Alright, Mom, I'll talk to ya later. Yeah, love you. Bye," Dean said into the reciever as he walked into the kitchen. He put the phone back on its stand before walking over to Olivia who was standing near the sink. "So my parents want to come up," he said grabbing Olivia's waist as she leaned her back against the counter.

"Yeah it'll be nice to see them. Plus they can stay in the guest room since the other one will be set for the nursery," she said smiling at him, her arms stretched over his shoulders. He kissed her lightly, her hands brushing the back of his neck.

"So how did today go, telling everybody about the baby?" Dean asked as Olivia turned around and faced the sink, Dean hands on her slight bump of a stomach.

"Great. Everyone was really nice and congratulated us. It wasn't what I expected. I;m glad everyone took it so well, especially Cragen."


	5. Chapter 5: The Grand Tour

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used as they are property of Dick Wolf.**

this is my first fic...please comment...good or bad

Two more months had passed and Olivia was now definitely pregnant, there was no hiding it. Dean's parents were coming in for the weekend and Olivia had taken three days off of work to be with Dean's parents. Olivia glanced at the clock in her bedroom-1:54. Olivia pulled her white long sleeve v-neck shirt over her head and down where it stretched tightly agaist her bump. She pulled up the bottoms of her jeans as she slid her brown sandals onto her feet.

She grabbed her purse off the bed and walked downstairs and outside to the car. She was driving to the airport to pick up Dean's parents, whose plane was schedule to land at 2:20. Olivia stood in the baggage claim area awaiting her in-laws arrival. She stood across from the escalators, cradling her stomach. She smiled as she saw Caroline and James step onto the esclators on the top floor.

"Hi!" Caroline exclaimed as she and James stepped off the escalator and walked over to Olivia.

"Hello," Olivia said as she and Caroline hugged. "James, how are you?" she said hugging her father in law.

"So how's our little grandbaby?" Caroline said caressing Olivia's stomach.

"Great. Great. A little jumpy lately and growing, I feel like I woke up the other day with this stomach," Olivia said laughing, cradling her belly. Caroline sat in the back seat of the car, James in the passenger seat as Olivia drove home from the airport.

"So how's work been?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, just doing paperwork, and paperwork. I can't be on the street or interogate anyone so I'm pretty much confined to the squad room unless I have to testify or something like that."

"You don't like it," James said.

"No. I'd uh rather be out on the street questioning suspects and stuff but, I'd rather be confined to desk duty because I'm pregnant than if I was under punishment," Olivia said with a smile. She pulled the car into the driveway and pulled herself out of the driver's seat. She had notived over the past few weeks that she couldn't move as quickly as she could early on in her pregnancy.

"So are we expecting Dean home for dinner?" Caroline asked walking around the back of the car as James pulled their bag out of the back seat.

"He told his boss that you guys were in town," Olivia answered leading Caroline and James up the path to the house. She looked at her watch-4:11. "He actually told me that he'd try to get home around 4:30 to start cooking dinner," Olivia said stepping onto the porch.

"Great," Caroline said as Olivia opened the front door and stepped into the living room, holding the door open for Caroline and James. "Wow, this is nice Olivia. The house looks great," Caroline exclaimed walking further into the living room.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot you guys haven't seen the house yet," Olivia said smiling. "Well since Dean's probably going to be another twenty minutes, why don't I give you the grand tour."

"The hardwood floor is amazing," James said setting the bag down next to the door.

"It was like this when we moved in. It's one of my favorite things about the house," Olivia responded. James and Caroline looked around the well decorated room. A long chocolate couch sat centered in the room, with a loveseat and chair on each corner, framing a glass coffeetable. The furniture sat on a large white and biege checkered rug. A brick fireplace was framed by large plants, the mantle filled with framed pictures and candles. Large, floor lamps lit the room from the corners, and burgandy curtains framed the windows, accenting the light brown walls. Two tall bookshelves sat against the far wall, filled with books, magazines, candles, and pictures. Framed pictures hung on the walls and a large picture of an old alley in Italy over the fireplace. "Uh, so this is the living room. This is the first room we decorated in the house," Olivia said.

"Gorgeous," Caroline said. She walked through the archway into the dining room, followed by James and Olivia. "Olivia you should have gone into interior decorating," Caroline said with a slight laugh. A rather large white table sat in the middle of the floor, one chair on each side, the coushions a sunshine yellow. Light brown strawlike placemats were set in front of each chair, and a vase of red roses stood in the center of the table. The green walls complimented the light brown curtains and pictures on the walls.

"I love this room. When we moved in I told Dean that I wanted this to be the one bright room in the house," Olivia said laughing. "I told him he could do what he wanted to the rest of the rooms-to an extent." She craddled her belly as she walked through the doorway into the kitchen. Caroline and James followed her. "So this is Dean's room," Olivia said motioning with her hands. "I completely let him do what ever he wanted since he loves his cooking and everything."

The walls were a mustard color, the countertops black, occupying a toaster, fruit bowl, and other countertop accessories. The backsplash over the sink was brick tying together the Italian theme of the room. Pictures of towns and buildings in Italy hung on the walls as plants occupied the corners of the room. Olivia offered both Caroline and James a glass of wine and after pouring them both glasses, they continued into the room attached to the kitchen, which served as Olivia and Dean's den. A large corner sofa, with red and white decorative pillows, took up most of the space, a large television sat against the white walls. The room was less decorated than the others, however it still offered a warm feeling. "So this is where we spend most of our time. After work we kinda hang out in here, watch TV, whatever," Olivia explained.

"It's nice that you have a room like this, like you have a formal living area, and a casual one," Caroline said.

"Caroline's wanted a room like this for years. She feels uncomfortable when people come over and they are sort of confined to one room," James explained.

"It's nice because sometimes Elliot will stop by his kids and Kathy, or my friend Casey and her boyfriend or people Dean works with so, it's nice that we can all fit on this sofa or some people in the kitchen or in the living room since both are connected to this one," Olivia said walking through the room and back into the living room. "Dean and I were actually talking the other night about when the baby gets older about turning that room into a sort of play room toy room type of deal that way so that we can see what's going on from the living room and kitchen," Olivia said putting her hand on her stomach as she led James and Caroline up the stairs.

"So how many bedrooms?" Caroline asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Three," Olivia answered as they reached the top of the stairs. "We have the master bedroom, the guest room and the soon to be nursery," Olivia said walking down the hall. Ten minutes into their tour of the upstairs rooms the front door clicked open, indicating Dean's arrival.

"Liv!" he shouted.

"We'll be down in a second," Olivia called as she, James and Caroline filed out of the guest bedroom and down the stairs into the living room to find Dean hanging his jacket in the closet.

"Hey don't I know you people?" Dean asked sarcastically turning around as his parents walked toward him. He hugged both his parents before kissing Olivia lightly. "So you got the tour of the house?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Dean it's gorgeous," Caroline exclaimed. "You two did a great job remodeling."

"Thanks mom," Dean replied. "Well, I have some appetizers waiting to be prepared in the kitchen. Can I get you guys a refill on your drinks?" After taking the wine glasses from his parents and walking into the kitchen, Olivia and Dean's parents walked into the "den-like" room attached to the kitchen and took a seat on the couch. After a few minutes Dean walked from the kitchen carrying a plate of bruschetta and setting it down on the coffee table infront of the couch. "I made this last night and put it in the fridge so it waould be ready right away today," he said walking around the table and sitting down on the couch next to Olivia. He rested his arm on the back of Olivia's next and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"So do we know the sex of the baby?" Caroline asked as she reached forward grabbing a piece of bread topped with tomato chunks and onion.

"We decided for it to be a surprise," Olivia said rubbing her belly.

"What about names?" James asked smiling.

"Uh, well if it's a girl, we like Hayden, Samantha, and Angela, and if it's a boy, we like Adam, Jacob, and Jeremy," Dean answered taking Olivia's hand in his. "Now we just have to narrow it down."

"Oh they are beautiful names," Caroline exclaimed. The night continued, and after dinner was completed, Elliot and Olivia said goodnight to Dean's parents so they could unpack and move-into their guest room.

Dean opened the door of the master bathroom and walked into the bedroom to find Olivia pulling the blankets of the bed down. She was in an oversized white NYPD t-shirt which hung off her shoulders and stopped at the middle of her thighs. She smiled at Dean as she climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her body. Dean changed into boxers and climbed into bed next to Olivia. He kissed her lightly before wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his hand on her belly. "Night babe," he whispered.

"Night. Love you," Olivia said whispering back. Dean kissed her shoulder lightly before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Bigger Every Day

Olivia sat in the rocking chair of the nursery and watched as Dean tied the padding on the inside of the white crib. The nursery was finally completed. Dean was adding the final touches, such as small stuffed animals and pictures. The light green walls were occupied by shelves full of stuffed animals and figurines and figures of various Winnie the Pooh characters. Across from the crib, a white changing table housed extra diapers and wipes, and in the corner of the room next to the window which was framed by sheer white curtains, stood a white cabinet with extra blankets and clothes for the baby. Olivia rubbed her now large stomach as Dean softly set two large teddy bears in the corners the crib.

"I'm so happy we're finally done," Olivia said. "It looks great babe." Dean smiled as he walked over and bent down to kiss Olivia lightly.

"Yeah, it looks nice. Now all we need is a baby to put in the crib," he said with a smile.

"Yeah well, two more weeks and we'll have a little daddy's princess or mama's boy," Olivia said with a soft laugh as she rubbed her stomach. Dean took her hand in his as he helped her out of the chair. She adjusted her shirt over her belly as she walked slowly out of the room behind Dean. She held the handrail as she walked down the stairs into the living room.

"I'm gonna head to the the store to pickup something to make for dinner," Dean said turning to her.

"I'll come with you. I've seen enough of the inside of this house in the past three weeks with me being on maternity leave. I need some outside interaction," Olivia said with a smile. Olivia sat in the passenger seat, her right hand rubbing the side of her stomach. "Wow, oh my gosh. The baby is kicking the hell out of me," she said touching her stomach in various spots.

"Hard?" Dean asked reaching over touching Olivia's stomach. "Wow! That's gotta hurt," Dean said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"A little, but its worth it," she said with a smile as the baby continued to kick her in her sides. Dean pushed the cart as Olivia walked beside him through the store. She cradled her belly as she pulled a small carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the freezer and put it in the cart.

"Can you believe that pretty soon we'll have a little baby sitting in this cart?" Dean said smiling at Olivia.

"I know. You think we're ready?" Olivia asked.

"Well I was more than ready to spend the rest of my lfe with you," Dean said softly as they continued down the grocery aisle.

"Aww," Olivia said as Dean rubbed her lower back, kissing her lightly on the temple. They continued through the store and eventually made their way to the check-out lines. Olivia stood in front of the older woman behind the counter as Dean emptied the contents of the cart and placed them onto the belt.

"How are you today?" the woman asked with a smile.

"I'm good, how are you?" Olivia responded.

"Good, thanks. Do you have a market card with you today?" the woman asked.

"Dean, do you have your card on you?" she asked, as Dean continued to take things out of the cart. He nodded reaching into his pocket and handing her his wallet. She opened it and pulled out the card, handing it to the woman, who scanned it and gave it back to Olivia. Dean pushed the cart forward as the woman begain scanning the items and sliding them down the register toward the bag racks. Olivia cradled her stomach as she watched the total on the screen increase.

Three weeks later, Olivia laid in the hospital bed, Dean standing next to her, her hand in his. Nurses and doctors stood around the bed as Olivia felt her stomach tighten, indicating another contraction starting. Olivia moaned as she clenched her teeth together in an attempt to ease the pain but for the past ten hours, her contractions were getting stronger and stronger.

"Olivia, you ready?" the doctor asked who was sitting at the foot of the bed. "On the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can okay?" Olivia nodded. Dean smoothed her hair back as he felt her hand clench his. "Okay Olivia go!" the doctor ordered loudly. Olivia brought her head to her chest as she started to push.

"3..4..5..6," the nurse counted.

"Push sweetie, come on, come on. Almost there, almost there," Dean said to Olivia, gripping her hand tighter.

"9..10," the nurse finished. Olivia dropped her head to the pillow behind her, exhausted as the doctor shouted for her to push again. Olivia snapped back up as she pushed harder and harder. Her teeth clenches as she let out a scream of pain.

"Here we go, Olivia! Here comes your baby!" the doctor shouted!

"Come on baby, almost there!" Dean told Olivia.

'It's a baby girl!" the doctor exclaimed as the nurses in the room cheered. The doctor held up the baby, laying her on Olivia's abdomen. Olivia felt tears roll down her cheeks as she lightly touched the baby's head as the nurses began to clean her off.

"Hi sweetie," Olivia said softly between sobs. Dean wiped tears from his cheeks as he bent down and kissed Olivia's forehead lightly.

"She's beautiful," Dean whispered caressing the baby's cheek. "I love you," he said kissing Olivia. The nurse took the baby to the weighing station as Dean brushed Olivia hair back.

"Eight pounds, eleven ounces. Twenty-one inches long!" the nurse called out. Olivia smiled. "Do we have a name?" another nurse asked Dean and Olivia. Dean nodded before glancing down at Olivia.

"Grace Elizabeth Porter," Dean answered. The nurse smiled as Dean kissed Olivia again.

Dean walked down the stairs and into the living room. He was carrying the diaperbag and Olivia's large ivory purse. He set them down on the floor by the door before walking into the kitchen and grabbing some empty bottles and extra formula for Grace. "You almost ready babe?" he called to Olivia who was in the den buckling Grace into the carseat.

"Yeah," she called back as the clicked the buckle closed. "Ready Gracie?" Olivia said smiling at Grace who gave a slight smile back. Olivia pulled up the handle and lifted the carseat, carrying it into the living room.

Grace was five weeks old and to Olivia, seemed to be getting bigger everyday. Elliot was having a barbeque at his house and was having Cragen, John, Fin, Warner, Casey, and George over along with Olivia and Dean. Since Olivia was still on maternity leave for another two weeks, she didn't have to worry about work. Elliot was off and John and Fin were both done later in the afternoon. Casey didn't have to be in court for the next few days. Dean walked back into the living room putting the extra bottles and formula in the bag.

"Ready?" he asked lookin up at Olivia.

"Did you grab her blanket? The pink one?" Olivia asked. Dean nodded. "Diapers? Powder? Wipes? Everything?" Olivia continued.

"I promise. We're only going to be gone for a few hours, not days," Dean said with a smile standing up and kissing Olivia lightly who smiled after they parted. "Let's hit the road. Gracie girl, are we ready to go?" he said bending down and picking up the carrier as Olivia grabbed her purse and the baby bag before following Dean out the door.

Thirty minutes later Dean pulled the car to the curb in front of Elliot's house. He turned off the ignition and got out of the car, and unbuckled Grace's car seat and pulled it carefully out of the car.

"We don't need the stroller do we?" Olivia asked walked around the back of the car and over to Dean. Dean shook his head as he closed the door to the car and turned to walk toward the house. "Is Gracie ready for her first barbeque?" Olivia asked in a 'baby voice' as she looked down at Grace who was sitting in the carrier, eyes wide open, looking at her surroundings. They stepped onto the porch and rung the doorbell. Seconds later the front door opened as Elliot greeted them with a smile, opening the screen door.

"Hey," he said holding the door open for Dean to walk in, followed by Olivia. "Thanks for coming," Elliot added shaking Dean's hand before closing the door behind Olivia.

"Sorry we're late, Grace was sleeping so we didn't want to wake her," Olivia said apologetically as her and Dean slowly followed Elliot through the house to the back deck. Elliot pushed the sliding door open as Olivia and Dean stepped out onto the shaded deck.

"I found these guys up front. I thought I'd let them in," Elliot announced as Dean and Olivia stepped out onto the deck. They were greeted with 'awww's of people's reaction's to Grace, sitting in her carrier. Olivia smiled as she said hello to everyone. Dean lifted the carrier up onto the table and began to unbuckle Grace. Olivia smiled as she carefully lifted Grace out of the carrier, and into her arms. Dean set the carrier in the corner of the deck.

Cragen walked through the sliding door and walked across the deck upon noticing Olivia standing against the rail talking to Casey. Dean was talking to John and Fin a couple of feet away. "Captain," Olivia said with a smile as Cragen walked toward her. "Did you just get here?"

"No I was inside when you came," he said leaning in and kissing her cheek lightly. "You know, this child has been on this earth for what five weeks now, and I have yet to hold her," Cragen said smiling looking down at Gracie. Olivia gave a little laugh as she extended her arm, allowing Cragen to take Grace from her, and bring her closer to his chest. She whimpered a little until finally calming down and allowing Cragen to talk to her. Olivia and Casey walked over to Dean who was standing near the stairs of the deck, now talking to Casey's boyfriend, Aaron.

"Olivia, Grace is beautiful," Aaron said as Olivia walked closer. Dean wrapped his arm around Olivia's hip as she stopped next to him.

"Thanks," she said with a smille.

"So how's life now that a baby's involved?" Casey asked as Aaron kissed her temple lightly.

"I love it," Olivia answered quickly.

"Really?" Casey asked surprised.

"I love waking up in the morning with her, and spending the day with her. I don't know what I am going to do when I go back to work," Olivia repsonded with a smile.

"You ready?" Aaron asked.

"I miss it. I haven't interogated a suspect or been on the street in six months. Plus I miss everyone," Olivia said as Munch walked up behind her.

"Aww we miss you too live," John interjected sarcastically. "I think this belongs to you," he said as Grace who was beginning to fall asleep in his arms gav a slight whimper.

"Here John, I'll take her," Dean said walking around Olivia and taking his daughter from John. The barbeque lasted about three hours, and by the end of the day, everyone had held Grace at some point. Later that night, Olivia carefully laid Grace in her crib and pulled her yellow blanket over her small body. She clicked on the baby monitor by the crib before kissing Grace's forehead.

"Night Gracie. Love you sweetie," she whispered before walking out of the nursery and into the master bedroom where Dean was already laying in bed under the covers. Olivia smiled as she climbed in bed and scooted closed to Dean who kissed her forehead before placing his arm behind her neck and down her arm.

"Love you," he said softly kissing her temple again.

"Love you more baby," she responded before sighing and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
